Monkeybusiness
by hectatess
Summary: Sunday morning in Heaven... should be a quiet affair, right? Well, remember that Heaven harbours one Archangel Gabriel... and if he gets bored... who knows what will ensue? Just a light oneshot, based on a picture of Rob, Richard and Misha from Kings of Con.


Gabriel chuckled. This was going to be sooooo good. He'd spent months on training his accomplice and now the little fellow was ready. This lazy Sunday afternoon was perfect. He snapped his fingers and the spell he had worked on to aid his companion, set in. Gabe sauntered to the door and opened it just a crack. The soft, jingling sound of his partner in crime vanished down the hallway and Gabriel sat back to read a book, leaving the door ajar.

If he heard anything out of the ordinairy, he never let his gaze wander from his book. His Father and baby brother Castiël had come down too, and they were sitting around in their t-shirts, hair still sleep mussed and Cas was sporting a nice five o'clock-shadow at eleven am. "Gabriel, why is the door open?" Chuck asked, a bit suspicious. Gabe looked up, face a beacon of innocence. "I thought I'd let in some fresh air." Chuck frowned. "You do realise that is the door to the offices, don't you?" Gabe raised eyebrow. "Really? Huh, go figure." He opened a candybar and took a big bite. "Gabriel, you do know we haven't even had breakfast yet, do you?" Castiël said evenly. Gabriel hummed in assent. "Just an appetizer, kiddo." Chuck rolled his eyes. "I broke the mold, making you." Gabe just chuckled.

Chuck was setting the table, occasionally answering calls from other angels, who were on duty today. The door burst open and a disgruntled Michael waltzed in. "Father. This is utterly vexing!" he burst out. Chuck widened his blue eyes in surprise. That Michael was annoyed, was nothing new, but for him to burst in like that on Sunday morning... "What's wrong, Michael?" The first Archangel, angel of Sunday, ran his hands through his dark mane. "My sword, it's gone. Somehow my Archangelblade is missing. How can I be vigilant without my blade?" His blue eyes shot towards Gabriel, still munching on candy and reading his book. "You did this... Where's my blade, Gabe?" Cas came in, carrying several plates of pancakes. "Michael, please, be reasonable. When did you see your blade last?" Glaring daggers at Gabriel, Michael clenched his fists. "I used it around 11.15." Calmly putting the plates on the table, Castiël smiled at Gabriel. "Then it cannot have been him, Michael. Father and I have been here since eleven, and Gabriel has been engrossed in that book since we came down. He never left that chair." Michael look sceptic, but Chuck piped up. "That's true, Mike. You probably just misplaced it. Go search your office, you'll find it." Grumbling, Michael left, while Gabriel fondly remembered a soft 'ging-ting-ting' noise behind him, at about 11.20.

They had just finished breakfast and Gabe had snapped away the dishes, when Michael was back, panting, his eyes frantic and his hair in disarray. "Dad... this is bad... very, very bad!" Chuck flashed a worried glance towards Cas and Gabriel, and they hurridly followed Michael, who ran back to the offices. When they came through the double doors, leading into the main office, they stopped dead in their tracks. Gabe's eyes twinkled, while Cas' jaw dropped and Chuck just stared. Several angels were groping around the empty air franticly, while others were searching around in equal distress, tossing about papers, folders and office supplies. Baradiel, angel of hail, rummaged in a chest of drawers, muttering about missing the first hailstorm this spring in Belgium because his hailspell was gone, while Amriel, angel of the month of May, snapped at him that he was lucky there even was a Spring, what with her calendar missing. In the mean time Dumah, angel of Silence, was trying to get everyone to calm down. Naya'il, angel of testing, shrieked and grabbed her hair. "I felt something! It was on my head!" Three others nearly tackled her, as they tried to catch whatever was or wasn't there. It was pandemonium, and quite a sight to see.

Feeling the cold sensation of tiny feet running up his shoulder and onto his head, Gabriel smiled mischeivously. He touched the soft, furry tail that lay next to his ear and muttered Enochian under his breath. With a little 'whoosh' noise, the spell from that morning broke, and a capuchin monkey appeared, perched on Gabriel's head, a fine chain dangling down from around it's tiny waist. Nobody seemed to notice. Cas was still gaping, whilst Chuck was trying to take in everything at once. Gabriel smiled his Trickster smile and eyed his Father from the corner of his eyes, waiting to see if he caught on. "Ehm... Gabriel..." Chuck carefully started, his eyes still glued to the scene. "... did you... have you... can you... uh." He couldn't finish. Gabriel grinned. Yup, this was sooooo good. And he hadn't even checked under his bed what Angus had hidden there. He knew he'd find a calendar, a spell and an Archangelblade at least. Chuck rubbed his face. "Just return things to normal, Gabe. Please." Sighing wearily, he turned around, not even noticing the monkey, who now was picking at Gabriel's hair. Cas finally closed his mouth, turned to his brother, only to have his jaw drop again. "Gabriel..." Gabe smiled at his baby brother. "What, Cassie?" Shaking his dark head, Castiël smiled too. "Need a hand?"


End file.
